


Keep Me Guessing

by orphan_account



Category: Smosh, Video Blogging & YouTube RPF
Genre: 2006, First Kiss, Friendship, M/M, Masturbation, Mutual Masturbation, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-15
Updated: 2012-10-15
Packaged: 2017-11-16 09:45:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/538151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It had been Anthony's idea to jerk off together in the first place, and that had to mean something, right?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Keep Me Guessing

**Author's Note:**

> To properly understand this fic, you should watch the "A Day In The Life Of Smosh" video on the IanH channel on Youtube, where Ian and Anthony talk about jerking off onto a poster of two models.   
> So yeah, this fic is pretty much canon. xD

Anthony's eyes were squeezed shut, lips parted to let out a soft groan. Ian could see sweat forming on his brow, dampening the bangs that fell across his forehead. He couldn't look away. He knew he should close his eyes too, but he was too caught up in his pleasure, caught up in that gorgeous, sexy look on Anthony's face. And that was wrong, so wrong. He shouldn't be calling his best friend sexy, shouldn't be thrusting into his own hand as he listened to Anthony's moans, but fuck it, it had been Anthony's idea to jerk off together in the first place, and that had to mean something, right?  
  
Ian sped up the motion of his hand, pushing himself closer toward the edge. It felt so good, so much better than jerking off alone, just knowing that Anthony was there, being able to watch him as he pleasured himself. They were both on their knees on the bed, so close together, only separated by that poster of the two girls, the one Anthony had bought last week. For some unknown reason, Anthony had thought it would be a good idea to jerk off together and come on the poster. Ian wasn't sure why; If anything, it just felt stupid and embarrassing. But the opportunity to see Anthony like this, pants pulled down around his knees, gasping and sweating as he tugged furiously at his cock… It was too tempting for Ian to say no.  
  
Ian slid his thumb over the head of his dick, letting out a strangled moan. Anthony's eyes blinked open at the sound, and suddenly they were staring at each other. Ian's heart was pounding; they weren't supposed to make eye contact, were they? That seemed to go against the unspoken rules of… of whatever this was. But Anthony wasn't looking away. The heat of his gaze was so intense that Ian felt like he was on fire.  
  
"Ant," he whispered, "What are you –"  
  
Suddenly Anthony lunged forward, tossing the poster to the floor and pushing Ian down onto his back on the bed. Before Ian had time to react, Anthony leaned down and kissed him. The room seemed to spin from the dizzying heat of Anthony's lips against his own; he could hardly breathe.  
  
He realized belatedly that he should be kissing back, but just as he began to move his lips, Anthony pulled away. Ian stared up into his face. He was blushing bright pink, panting slightly as he held his body up above Ian's. Ian noticed their position; Anthony's knees were wedged between Ian's thighs, his elbows resting on either side of Ian's shoulders.  
  
"Sorry," Anthony whispered shakily.  
  
Ian could barely comprehend the simple word. "What?"  
  
"Sorry," Anthony repeated. "I didn't mean to… well, it just happened." He was blushing harder now, ducking his head in embarrassment.  
  
Finally, Ian managed to grasp the situation, and he nearly laughed out loud.  
  
"Don't apologize!" he said, shaking his head. "I  _wanted_  that to happen, okay?"  
  
Anthony smiled nervously. "Really?"  
  
Ian could only think of one response; he leaned up and pressed their lips together again. Anthony hesitated for a second, as if he was waiting for Ian to change his mind. Ian just kissed him more insistently, and Anthony finally gave in. It felt like heaven. Ian parted his lips and Anthony's tongue slipped into his mouth, sliding effortlessly against his own, like he'd been waiting for this moment forever. Ian wondered if maybe he had. He pulled him closer, wanting to feel Anthony's body against his own, wanting to feel everything he could. Their dicks brushed together, still hard, and Ian arched up involuntarily. He could feel his face reddening as Anthony pulled away to look at him.  
  
"Sorry," he mumbled.  
  
Anthony was silent for a second.  
  
"Can I try something?" he asked finally, his voice barely above a whisper.  
  
Ian's heart began to race. "Sure," he said softly.  
  
Anthony swallowed nervously. Ian watched, breathing shallow and excited, as Anthony's hand slid between their nearly-touching bodies. He realized what Anthony was doing a split-second before it happened. His fell back against the pillow and he let out a high-pitched whimper as Anthony's hand wrapped around both of their cocks.  
  
"That okay?" Anthony murmured. His voice was lower, a little bit gravelly, and it turned Ian on so much that he could barely think.  
  
"Fuck yeah," he said, and his voice cracked on the last word. Anthony grinned nervously and began moving his hand slowly up and down.  
  
Ian couldn't stop a loud moan from escaping his throat. It felt so good, so  _amazing_ , to have Anthony's dick pressed against his, to have Anthony  _jerking him off_ , jerking them both off at the same time. Ian could hardly believe that this was happening.  
  
His hips twitched involuntarily, and Anthony gasped at the sensation. "God, Ian," he groaned softly. "You feel so good."  
  
The praise sent shudders of arousal through Ian's body. He rolled his hips up again, watching Anthony's face as he moaned. "So hot," he murmured, then immediately blushed as he realized what he'd said. Anthony didn't seem to mind, though; he just tightened his grip slightly, jerking them off faster.  
  
"Fuck," Ian panted. "Fuck, Anthony, that feels so good." He could feel tension building in the pit of his stomach, rushing downwards. "I'm close," he whispered. He half expected Anthony to pull away at the warning, but Anthony just nodded, eyes squeezed shut in pleasure.  
  
"Me too," he murmured. He rubbed his thumb across the heads of both of their dicks and let out a soft moan. "Ian," he breathed, and he opened his eyes to look directly into Ian's eyes.  
  
That was enough to send Ian over the edge. He nearly shouted out Anthony's name as he arched up, thrusting uncontrollably as he spilled sticky come over Anthony's hand and his own stomach.  
  
"Oh fuck," Anthony moaned, and on an impulse Ian batted his hand away from their cocks.  
  
"What?" Anthony asked.  
  
Ian bit his lip and wrapped his own hand around Anthony's dick.  
  
"Oh Jesus, Ian," Anthony gasped. "Please."  
  
Ian obligingly began to move his hand, fast and rough. It only took a few strokes before Anthony came, throwing his head back and groaning in the most animalistic and sexy way Ian had ever heard. His come splattered Ian's stomach, hot and slippery.  
  
They stared at each other, breathing hard. As the high of his orgasm wore off, Ian's heart began to pound. What had they just done?  
  
He said the first thing that popped into his head as he looked at the mess on his stomach. "We missed the poster."  
  
And Anthony's face split into a grin.  
  
"I guess we'll have to try again later, then," he said, leaning down for another kiss.  
  
Ian couldn't help but smile. Maybe this poster thing hadn't been such a bad idea after all.


End file.
